Strange
by Rose Silverpen
Summary: Due to requests, this creepypasta story has grown from a one-shot to a two-shot to a work in progress. I'm open to inspiration! Give me a scary idea, I'll see what I can do to incorporate it. I now own New Leaf, and have ideas for chapter(s) involving it. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

I had just been reading some Animal Crossing creepypastas, when I realized that I had my DSi and my own copy of Animal Crossing: Wild World in my hands. Shuddering, I booted down my computer and started the game, ignoring the fear that gripped me.

'_Note to self: No more creepypastas.'_ I thought. I smiled slightly, knowing that I would most likely read another creepypasta sometime soon. I walked around my town, Home, before deciding to visit Elmer. He was new- having just moved in the day before- and I wanted to kill time. I went into his house, and chatted with him, before walking to a chest of drawers. I opened it, and skimmed over the text:

'_You saw something you weren't intended to see. Well, it's been nice knowing you!'_

I blinked, then opened the drawer again, thinking it was some sort of mistake, a trick my eyes were playing on me.

'_You saw something you weren't intended to see. Well, it's been nice knowing you!'_

Okay, so this wasn't a trick. My mind immediately thought of the creepypastas I had read. I walked over to Elmer, but something had changed. I cringed as the chestnut-brown horse glared at me, his eyes crimson, like blood.

"You weren't meant to see that!" he shouted. Instead of the meaningless words that I normally heard, his voice came through loud and clear. It was deep, cold, and cruel.

"W-what w-was in there?" I asked, voice shaking. As if he heard my question, Elmer stormed over to the chest, and pulled out a body. Wait…was that…Victoria? The beautiful horse girl? She was covered in long, ugly scars, I felt myself wanting to barf, but I managed to keep it down.

"You thought we were made for each other, didn't you, Rose?" he snarled. I gulped. That was actually what I thought! But how did he know that? Cold fear gripped my gut, and I quickly hit the power button.

Mistake number two. When I booted the game back up, Ressetti didn't come yell at me. I looked around for the mole- who I was quite found of- and found him. I wanted to scream. His body was bloated, his skin and fur blue as he was washed up on shore. I could only assume that he had drowned. But why did he leave his tunnels?

"He tried to stop me." Elmer said. I slowly turned around, and saw him. I felt my face flush with anger.

"W-why did you…" I asked.

"That moron tried to stop me. He said being with you, something just clicked. Or some other romantic trash." Elmer explained, casually. I felt my face pale, as tears formed in my eyes.

"Why?" I asked. There was a flash of red on the screen, then it went dark. I booted it back up.

Mistake number three. I saw my character lying in her bed, but with her throat slit, red blood seeping onto the floor. Two sentences flashed across the screen:

'_You left us before. Are you happy now?'_

I understood at once. I had owned this game about a year ago, but sold it. Now I had bought a used copy, and apparently the residents from my old game were not happy.

"No…" I whispered, as a tear slid down my cheek and onto the screen. It seemed to melt into the game, and soon I saw Goldie, one of my favorite friends, standing there. She looked at me with big, sorrowful eyes, shook her head, and slowly vanished. The screen went dark, then booted back up. There was no "Continue" option. All it gave were the options of a new game. I shuddered, and looked at my desk.

There was a picture of my old friends, from my first town, on a frame perched by my books.

Now, how did that get there?


	2. Requested Chapter 2

**A/N: Someone asked for a sequel. This time, it's completely fictional. The first was true for a bit, then it stopped about when Elmer went on a killing spree. Anyways, this is the sequel!**

I have written of the day that my Wild World experience was soiled by a simple act I foolishly made. But mayhaps you did not know that there is more to the tale, a deeper layer that desires to be known. I pick up my tale as requested by a reader, and hope that I appease them with my simple words.

Home. I always named my town Home. A friend of mine named her town Home, and I continued the name. After all, she lent me her copy of Wild World before I owned my own. Rose. I always named my character Rose. It has always been my favorite name, and I have picked it up as my pen name, with the ending Silverpen. My pen name is Rose Silverpen, or just Rose.

It had been months since I had foolishly caused Elmer's wrath to burn against me, and I still had that copy of Animal Crossing: Wild World. After my little…'adventure', I decided to ignore what had happened and made my new game, calling myself Rose and heading towards a little town named Home. I had learned my lesson, and didn't look in any of the townies drawers.

Characters moved in and out, my town began to boom, and Nook's store reached it's final upgrade: Nookingtons. I always visited Brewster and Sable, and I considered them to be good friends by now. I enjoyed talking to Brewster, as best as I could. I reset every once in a great while, just to see Resetti. However, my interest in him was slowly deteriorating, while my interest in Brewster steadily grew stronger.

Of course, there came the time when I stopped resetting, permanently. Something about the end of my resetting triggered a bit of a memory…something about Resetti loving me? I couldn't remember. I shrugged it off. That was a mistake I made.

One day I booted up my game, and walked forward a few steps. Suddenly, I heard music that was _not_ the town music. It sounded like Resetti's, but…something about it was off. My character turned as the mole popped out of the ground. I couldn't recall resetting, so I assumed I must have reset on accident. I was shocked when the screen switched, and I was looking at Resetti as though from my character's eyes.

The mole in front of me looked different than the Resetti I knew. Suddenly, Elmer's words from when I found Resetti washed up on the beach when the horse went on a killing spree ran through my head:

'_That moron tried to stop me. He said being with you, something just clicked. Or some other romantic trash.'_

Did Resetti's feelings carry over into this game? I looked at the dull eyes of the unhealthily skinny mole in front of me, and saw my character reflected in the orbs. I observed Resetti, and saw that there was some gauze covering his wrist. I watched with awe-struck horror as he pulled himself out of his little mole hole, and walked forward.

I heard him speak, not in animalese but in human:

"What happened? Weren't you a resetter?" I had a sinking feeling that this would not end up well.

"What's going on?" I whispered. The game Resetti seemed to hear me.

"Don't you remember what Elmer said?" he asked. I gulped.

"Yes but…but…" I couldn't think of a decent excuse. The game Resetti looked sad.

"If I can't have you, no one can!" he shouted, pulling out a bloody knife. Suddenly, I heard a voice. It was deep and rumbly, like coffee brewing. My heart sunk. It was Brewster, I would know his voice anywhere. My character turned, and soon it became a fight between Resetti and Brewster. I hoped Brewster would win, and this nightmare would be over with. But since when does fate shine during such circumstances?

I gasped in shock as Resetti killed Brewster. Tears filled my eyes as Resetti turned on my character. Like in my previous game, there was a flash of red, then my game booted up. My character was on her bed, throat slit. I swallowed nervously. I heard an echoing of Resetti speaking human:

"If I can't have you, no one can!" 


	3. New chapter

**A/N: Two people have requested a threequel, so here it is! I'd like to thank GeorgiexxxSuarez for providing the inspiration to this, and I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed and all that good stuff. Also, this story will now be marked as not completed, as I would love to keep this going! I'm not sure when I would update, but this is a good idea.**

**Would you like milk with this virtual cookie? ( : . : ) ****it's big because you're awesome!**

After the "incidents" on my Wild World game, I decided to put that aside and pick up City Folk. I didn't get rid of the Wild World game, because I didn't want someone else to get into the same situation. Thus, it was put in my box of video games.

As with my Wild World game, I, Rose, moved into the town of Home. This was my first instance seeing Rover outside of the Roost, and I was pleased to see him. A new character to show my new life in a new game.

There were several similarities between City Folk and Wild World, such as all required animals, townies, and Nook upgrades. I tried to keep the game from going berserk like my other game did.

I must've done something wrong.

One night, I was playing City Folk, and had a strange experience. There was no music, and Rover didn't show up. The screen went to my character leaving the house, but she didn't smile. It was almost as if she was glaring at me through the screen. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and it was blood red, casting a red hue throughout the screen.

I knew instantly that this was going to be another mishap.

I walked around for a bit, trying to ignore the fear I felt. The characters in my town were all frowning, and they said several odd things:

"Leave now!"

"He's coming…"

"He's after you…"

"Death's on the wind!"

My fear had been growing steadily for the first three, but when Prince said that death is on the wind, it spiked. I had used that phrase before, and I had read it in a book. I liked that phrase for a long time, but now it was being used against me. I tried to go to the city, but when Kapp'n showed up he let me on, told me he was sorry, then kicked me off.

There was no way out.

I decided to fish, but all I ever got was rotten fish, a few fish bones, and a bloody fish head. I tried to look for some bugs, but all I found were dead flies.

I tried going into Able Sisters, or the museum, but I couldn't get in.

No way out.

I made my character walk around, and I looked surprised when Moe walked up to me, holding an ax. He was the only one smiling. I tried to run away, but I saw his ax be thrown at my character, hitting her square in the back.

I woke up, gasping for breath.

'_It was just a dream. Calm down, it was just a dream. Nothing like that happened…_'

I was relieved that it was just a dream, and I was able to get back to sleep.

The next morning, I managed to boot up City Folk.

There was no saved town.

After a few minutes, I thought of an explanation. My dream really _did_ happen, and Moe killed my character, then destroyed the town to get rid of the evidence.

Why does this keep happening to me?


	4. Aladar and Lylat

**A/N: Special thanks to Virgofox28 for giving me the inspiration for this new chapter! This is going to be good! Also: Don't expect chapters this quick, okay? It won't always be within a matter of days. Be prepared in case it takes weeks or months. This is still a work in progress, but it will take time.**

I didn't have very many friends at school, but one boy in particular sticks out in my mind. His name is Aladar, and together we learned that my horrifying experiences were not just for me.

It had been over a year since my City Folk murder, and Aladar was getting in to Animal Crossing games. He already owned a copy of Wild World, so I lent him my copy of City Folk. Surprisingly, my Wild World game didn't go crazy on me again, so I thought City Folk would be the same.

I thought wrong.

The first few days Aladar kept saying how great the game was. About a week after, I noticed a change. He looked tired constantly, and he seemed afraid whenever I brought up the City Folk game. After a while, I questioned him. It was a strange story he told:

"I was playing your City Folk game and Cookie kept following me. Everyone else seemed to be scared of her. When I talked to Wolfgang, he said 'Don't look at her! Pink death!'"

I interrupted his story with a snort.

"'Pink death?' Cookie?"

"Elmer became a killer in your Wild World game." Aladar reminded me.

"Right, proceed."

"I didn't follow Wolfgang's advice, and I looked at Cookie. I saw her smile evilly, then my game saved and shut down the system. I have no clue what's going on!"

I hadn't told Aladar about the odd experience I had with City Folk, but it seemed the game wasn't finished with me.

"Look, I'll come over to your house sometime and I can watch you play. Guess that game wants to be crazy again." I said.

"'Again?' You mean that _that_ game went insane on you too?" Aladar questioned.

"Sort of. I had a dream that Moe killed my character, and when I woke up my town was deleted. Look, I'm more than willing to watch you play and try to help you get rid of this phase of insanity. Shoot me a text or PM with details about when I can go 'Ghostbusters' on this game."

Little did I know that the night I had in store was another way the game has decided to torture me.

When I managed to get to Aladar's house, I learned that Avory moved out, and Elmer moved in.

Oh no.

We both knew that this was going to end up in another mishap.

Cookie continued to follow Aladar around his town, Lylat, and Elmer joined her. Aladar talked to Elmer, and got an odd question:

"Is Rose with you?" I admit I was trembling with fear, and I clutched the pillow a bit tighter. Aladar selected 'Who?'

"You know her! Is she with you?"

'No.'

"LIAR!" Even though there wasn't supposed to be any sound, Elmer's accusation blasted at full force, in human. Cookie began to speak, her voice coming through the speakers, the words on the screen matching her words:

"You were right, Elmer. I see the girl now! Poor thing, so afraid. Do you see me, Rose?" Cookie looked straight out of the screen, at me.

"Yes…" I managed.

"Are you scared?"

"Y-yes…"

"Good." The screen began flickering, Cookie getting closer every time it was lit.

"'An image of an Angel becomes an Angel itself.'" I whispered.

"Not the best time to go Doctor Who crazy!" Aladar warned. Cookie seemed to project into the room we were in now, edging toward me. Finally, one of her forepaws grabbed my arm. I screamed as it felt like my arm had been set on fire, while claws dug into the burning flesh. Aladar's dad came rushing in, and Cookie disappeared.

Aladar was scared, but I was so stunned I couldn't speak for a whole day. To this day I have a mark on my arm from where Cookie touched me, and some days the mark still feels like its burning. When it feels that way, I take it as a warning. Something bad happens when it burns.

I still have that copy of City Folk, and I hoped that this would be the last of my creepypasta like adventures in the realm of Animal Crossing.


	5. The Case of Blanca's Face

The Case of Blanca's Face

I'll never forget the time Blanca came to my town. It was summer vacation, and I was playing my "fixed" Wild World game. I talked to Moe, and was surprised at what he said:

"Don't trust the faceless one." The words were in light gray, with the sound effect that was used when Crazy Redd allowed someone in, the sound used when he says: "What with all the cops sniffing around."

Not again. Not another horror story.

Aside from disbelief, the fear that seemed to pop up every time I played the game grew. The marks from where Cookie grabbed me began burning, quickly gaining in intensity until I felt certain my skin was on fire. The thought of death by blood boiling crossed my mind, but I ignored the searing pain and played on.

The faceless one had to mean Blanca. I had seen her once or twice, but I had heard about her, and had seen pictures of some of the faces she had. The first time I saw her she had a face like the Joker from Batman. I shuddered at the memory, and grew fearful of what could happen next.

Once I calmed down somewhat, I noticed that Moe had never left me alone. I talked to him, and got the following message:

"Do you want me to help you?"

I was a bit afraid. Moe had killed my character in my City Folk game. Despite my misgivings I selected yes, and Moe nodded.

"I'll help you." Just like all my other misadventures, this was in human English. The two suddenly had an exclamation point above their heads, signaling a sudden realization or thought. The view switched so I was looking through my character's eyes, and saw a faceless Blanca standing there.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" I whispered. Moe looked at me.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine," he tried. I nodded slowly, and he smiled at me.

"I heard that, Rose," Blanca said. Her voice sounded like a whole bunch of voices mixed together, just like what I thought a demon would sound like.

"H-heard what?" I stammered.

"This keeps happening to you for a reason," Blanca continued.

"What reason i-is that?"

"Do you remember when you read that Pokemon creepypasta on tumblr, Pokemon Hex? The game was tampered with."

"But this happened to my other game too!"

"There's something about you that causes certain glitches." My mind raced, and my stomach dropped as I realized what she meant.

"You mean how I nearly died before I was born?"

"Yes. When Elmer became a mass murderer, it was revenge. But since then more oddities have occurred. In a way, you're one of us. But that doesn't mean we'll go easy on you." I shuddered.

"How come this only happens for Animal Crossing games?"

"Elmer's revenge opened the portal for what you call 'misadventures' for this particular section." Slowly a face materialized. Two cross red eyes with green pupils, yellow teeth in a snarl look, and her whole head became black.

"A… A Wearat? But… Brian Jacques invented those! You cant… I mean, _The Rogue Crew_ was the first pure description… why one of them?" I managed.

"In some of your stories, you have a Wearat named Vasculore," the voice grew deeper. "It's about time you met him." Blanca became completely black, and I barely bit back a scream. That was a Wearat all right. To add to my horror, the description of a Wearat flashed on the screen:

"_The face of a Wearat is a sight to instill fear and loathing in any creature. Two narrow eyes, crimson, with small green pupils, a huge, squat head sparsely coated with hair, save for the stiff mane at the back. A short, broad muzzle, with a sheen like polished leather, beneath which yellowed fangs jut in all directions._"

No. This was crossing fandoms. The books can't freak out on me, but what about the stories I write? Could I lose control of my own writings?

"Moe, get out of this!" I tried. Shocked, I watched Moe shake his head. My character backed up as Moe stood in front of me. One by one, the others in the town joined him. The Brewster, Sable and Booker stayed by me while the other townies and NPCs stood by Moe.

"She hasn't done anything wrong," Moe said, his voice unwavering. I could only hope that he felt as brave as he sounded. The figure growled, and I realized that this was no longer Blanca. This was Vasculore. My own rendition of a fictional creature had come to kill me.

"She forgot!" the being hissed. Elmer's killing spree.

"She came back."

"She broke a heart!" Resetti's battle against Brewster. Resetti popped up.

"I forgave," he said.

"She was killed!" Moe's attack on my City Folk game.

"I forgave Moe," I managed.

"She tried to rid herself of us!" I gave Aladar my City Folk game to borrow.

"She willingly took us back." The being was growing infuriated.

"She's nothing! If I have to tear every one of you apart to get to her I will," it growled.

"Don't do this. I can't watch any of you get hurt. Kill my character. I'll just start—" the burning feeling I got where Cookie had grabbed me grew so intense that I felt certain my flesh was on fire. Everything hurt, and I felt like I was being beat up. I curled into a little ball, crying while watching the screen.

"Stop this!" Rover walked up, and my pain stopped. Breathing heavily, I watched the being stare at Rover. Slowly, it shifted back to Blanca.

"Rover?" It was Blanca now, I could tell.

Stop hurting her. Haven't you done enough?" Rover continued. One of my tears landed on the screen. Just like with my first misadventure, it seemed to melt into the screen. It dropped onto Blanca's head, and the faceless cat looked at me.

"This is one time, Blanca. If you are going to destroy my town, which happens every time something like this occurs, then all will be forgotten. What I mean is that if I see you again I'll be afraid, but I wont hurt you. Please, make it stop." A few more tears melted into the screen. A text box appeared:

"_Forgive Blanca?_" I clicked 'Yes.'

"_Shall this town be erased?_" 'No.' I didn't want to lose this town. I had worked so hard on this version. All the characters looked surprised.

"_We hurt you. Rebuild town?_" 'No.'

"I'm not going to start over, not again. I've put a lot of effort into this town. I don't want to start all over," I explained.

"_Will you ever rebuild?_"

"I don't want to, and I don't plan on it."

"_Thank you._" With that, Blanca left. I slowly sat upright, watching the screen. One by one, the characters hugged me.

"Thank you!" They all said. I weakly smiled at them.

"I don't want to lose such great friends."

I hoped this would be my last misadventure.

**A/N: So a new chapter! If you give a suggestion, I could have the 'I' suffer some more, or I could switch to a new person. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	6. Thank you!

Hi! So this is really just a little author's note, but I had one guest ask for me to write one about the new game, New Leaf. I'd love to, but I cant. I would need experience with the game, and I don't own the game or a 3DS. Sorry! I do plan on writing a New Leaf 'misadventure' sometime, though. Anyway, I'd love to get some more ideas for new chapters. Shall I continue the torment of the 'I' that has suffered all this, or should I pick a new victim?

Oh! I based the 'I' on myself. In the first chapter, I really did look in Elmer's drawers and it really said '_you saw something you weren't meant to see. Well, it's been nice knowing you!_' I had to write a creepypasta for that. And the whole nearly dying before I was born thing was true. You could say that I glitched before I was born, and I took that idea and made it so that it could fit in with all the horror that the 'I' is facing.

Anyway, I love all of the awesome reviews, and thank every one of you for reading, reviewing, following/favoriting both the story and myself, etc. Have some cookies!

(:.:) (:.:) (:.:) (:.:) (:.:) (:.:) (:.:) (:.:)

Would you like some milk?


	7. Teaserhelp requested

**A/N: Hello lovely readers and reviewers! I'm going to be honest, I'm a bit stuck on the newest chapter, though I **_**love**_** the first paragraph. Yes, it's technically 2 sentences, but I feel like it has a lot of potential. That's where **_**you**_** come in! I'd love to take feedback and work it into my story. So, review and/or send me a PM to help get the next chapter up soon!**

**Thank you! Cookies: (:.:) (:.:) (:.:) (:.:) (:.:)**

Ever since I told Blanca and all those in my town that I wouldn't rebuild Home because that happened, the villagers were nice to me. They helped me stay calm when I learned that the glitches were still following me.


	8. Cookie Returns

**A/N: Yes, more is coming for this story! Don't worry, it's still a work in progress. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to the guest who used the name Dabraxman. They suggested having Cookie come back in some way, such as an evil pink-haired girl in my school named Cookie, and having the villagers reformed. They also gave me 2 paragraphs to add to this story. Aside from the fact that they falsely claimed that their reviews were too long, I found this to be very good advice. So let's roll with that.**

**Also! I'm leaving the name as Cookie. There was a girl in my school whose birth name was Ginger something. Her first name was Ginger. Just… why? Well, if there can be a girl named Ginger there can be a girl named Cookie! Speaking of… here you go: (:.****:) sorry, I can only give one per person right now. :(**

Ever since I told Blanca and all those in my town that I wouldn't rebuild Home because of what happened, the villagers were nice to me. They helped me stay calm when I learned that the glitches were still following me.

I had often found myself staring at that picture of all my old neighbors- that same photograph I mysteriously received back when Elmer tried to destroy me. I've wondered where he was, and if he's hurt anyone else. How did he become friends with Cookie? Are they friends now? Where was she? Sometimes I spoke to Moe about it- yes, I truly carried on a conversation with him- and he'd say he didn't know where Cookie was or how she met Elmer. He heard Elmer was back to his normal, but otherwise didn't know much else.

But then I heard a knock one stormy night when Moe was visiting my space-themed house. It wasn't a knock from the game... it sounded like it was from my real-world window. I hesitantly looked up from the screen at the window...and I was genuinely surprised at who it was I saw.

It was the classmate that made my marks burn, a pink-haired airhead named Cookie. If I didn't have my experience with the game Cookie, I would've thought her name strange, though there was that girl named Ginger.

I didn't move. Slowly I managed to look back down at my game. Moe was trying to talk to my character.

"Rose, what's going on?"

"A cla-classmate of mine named Cookie is knocking at m-my window. She makes my marks b-burn. I don't know what to do!" The pink-haired girl knocked again, louder this time. I dared to look at her, and saw that she was struggling to open my window.

"Let me in!" her voice was slightly muffled by the glass, and was spoken loud enough to be heard over the howling wind. Slowly I shook my head. Cookie attempted to punch through my window, but for some reason she couldn't. It looked like her fist was stopping mere inches from my window.

"Something's keeping her from breaking my window!" I said, looking down at the screen. Moe was gone.

"I'll help," a voice said from in front of me. I looked up, and saw Moe.

"How—?"

"Glitches." Of course. Glitches were still following me. At first I was amazed by the thought that glitches could be good. Then I remembered the Mew glitch in Pokemon Red and Blue, the only way to get the Pokemon Mew. I had no idea how it worked, but I had heard of it. That was a good glitch. Was Moe walking to the window part of a glitch? I guess so.

By this point I was starting to wonder why I hadn't screamed for help. I felt strangely calm about this whole situation. Was I becoming used to it? I didn't know. I watched as Moe opened the window and dragged Cookie inside. Thunder crashed and rain was swept inside until Moe closed the window. For a split second I had the urge to make sure my books were dry, but it was suppressed by Cookie walking toward me. Moe got in between us, facing Cookie and spreading his arms as though he was going to protect me. My classmate was shivering, yet she managed to glare at me in a way that made me shrink back.

"What do you want with her?" Moe asked. Cookie paused, and I realized that most of these had been without a clear reason. Why _did_ they want to hurt me? Elmer had gotten mad that I discovered Victoria in his dresser, but why did he kill her? Resetti was mad that I began to reject him, but why did he go to such great lengths? Why did Moe kill my character? Why did Blanca try to kill me? Questions that had been unanswered.

"I want to make her suffer," Cookie growled.

"Why? What did she ever do to you?"

"You tried to kill her too!" It seemed like Cookie was taking something Rose had read to heart- Attack is the best form of defense.

"Are you afraid of her, like I was? Is this fear talking?" A line from 'The Mob Song' from _Beauty and the Beast_ shot into my head:_ We don't like what we don't understand in fact it scares us and this monster is mysterious at least_. By being different, like how the Beast was different, did some of them grow to be afraid of me?

I brought my mind back to reality, and noticed that Cookie hadn't answered Moe's question. I managed to stand up, slowly walking forward. I realized how tall the characters were, Moe being a bit taller than me, and Cookie being taller than Moe. As I walked forward, I discovered that my movements had not gone unnoticed. Cookie was staring, no, _glaring_ at me, and she looked ready to lunge at me if I got too close.

I was terrified, but I kept moving. Soon I was peeking over Moe's shoulder to see Cookie, and thought I saw a flash of fear for a second. The anger came back and Cookie finally thought of a reply:

"Afraid of her? Ha! She's just a little girl! Why should I be afraid of her?" I could've sworn that there was a slight tremor in her words, one of fear.

"Because I'm different," I managed. Moe was startled, he looked back at me and then to Cookie.

"We're right, aren't we? You came because she was different," he said.

"What made her cause the glitches?" Cookie asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't know why the glitches started or what they have to do with me, but I'm different. Doctors have proven that. Sometimes I don't like being different, but I never realized that being different could lead to… this," I replied.

"You're different… like a glitch?" Cookie asked.

"In some ways, yes. There's a glitch in my emotions that makes me take pills to stay reasonable, not too sad like I would be without them. There's a glitch in my social interactions that makes me confused in many conversations that most would call normal. There's a glitch in my attention that makes me take a pill to stay focused." I paused, then added:

"When you think of a game with glitches, do you tend to focus on the glitches or the game itself? Take Pokemon Red and Blue as an example. People don't refer to them by their glitches. Take me as an example. People don't refer to me as a glitch. I never really thought of myself like that before…"

"Then why… why are you so confusing?" I sighed.

"I'm confused about others, and sometimes even myself. I don't know why you're scared of me, but I don't want to be scary. Please, go back into the game. I don't want to be followed by glitches anymore." Cookie nodded, and slowly morphed into a pink and white dog. I held out my DS, the screen still on, and she shrunk before walking in it. I showed the screen to Moe, and he smiled at me.

"You're doing the right thing. I have a feeling the glitches will still follow you, but I'm sure you can get through them," he said. I hugged him, and smiled as he shrunk and returned to the game. I couldn't stop smiling as I saved the game, shutting it off for the night. I knew that this might not be the last adventure I would have, but it ended well.


	9. Note about New Leaf

Hello readers! I would to thank all of you for reading this story. It's still in the making, but due to my iPod deleting some of my stories I lost a good chunk of the newest chapter. About in October. I've been re-working it since, and I'm getting what I can.

Now, I'm typing this on my laptop, but I can't upload this until I get to school or use my mom's. For some random reason, my laptop refuses to connect to the internet. I've tried restarting multiple times, and it works and my grandparent's, but I digress.

Well, as I'm typing this I have a game in my 3DS: Animal Crossing New Leaf.

I just got it today, but there's something I find ironic:

Elmer is in my town. He _welcomed_ me to my new town of Home! That should be used in a coming chapter of this story, don't you think?

So far I'm trying to figure out how to get Dabraxman's review of adding Tortimer and GeorgieSusoWasSuarez's review of a mental hospital to work together. I actually had it pretty well worked out on my iPod... then it deleted the story.

So, I like both ideas. I will post a warning on the chapter with a mental hospital, so those sensitive to that kind of thing can choose not to read it. I'll do my best to put my memories of a mental hospital stay from October last school year into this story, but it won't be perfect.

I'm open to ideas, so I'd love to have another request.

So, it's 2014. I'll be busy in spring because I'll graduate from high school, and I have yet to fill out an application for community college, but I digress.

I apologize to NixAvernal98 for making you need a new pair of underwear with chapter 1, and I have a confession to make about part of your review:

I know nothing about Akia Village, or the Haunted Village.

I will also be honest in that, as ironic as this sounds, I'm not good with horror. It took me years to get over a scene in Ghostbusters with the library ghost, and that's a kinda cheesy 80s movie!

So, I'm not sure how well I could handle the Haunted Village, but I'll give it a try if someone could tell me where to find it.

Thanks!


	10. Author's Note

Hello everyone! Yet another author's note. I've got 3 attempts for the next chapter saved on my flashdrive, one complaining about how Blathers isn't living up to his name, one basically stating exactly what happened when I got the game, and one involving a mental hospital.

I've got a bit of writer's block and have no idea how to continue with any of the parts, but I'll figure something out. I'm open to help for any of those 3 attempts, or a new attempt/chapter.

My small town of Home has suddenly added more shops. Nookling Junction is closed today for expansion, Lief opened his shop yesterday, there's a shop that is on it's second day of building which villagers have hinted might be Redd's, the fountain project was paid off (50,000 bells that could've been spent on my mortgage) and I downloaded a QR code yesterday for a Link outfit. I actually got the Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds as one of my first 3DS games, and so I know a bit about it. Not too much, but a bit. Plus I got the hero's cap for a fortune.

Anyway, I'd like to thank all of you once again for sticking with this story. I have started keeping a log of the letters I've gotten, because I love them so much, and I might put a story of the letters. Might.

Thanks again for reading, and I hope you'll continue enjoying this story. It's thanks to a reviewer that I added a new chapter on the Animal Crossing Community stories forum, and other reviewers have asked for more since then. That means that your reviews mean a lot to me. Thanks!

Cookies anyone? (:.:) (:.:)


	11. Yet another Author's Note

Hello readers! I have the Dream Suite in my town, and I figured before going to Akia Village I'd do some research. So I checked YouTube for a video about it. And I saw this video, about 40 minutes long, showing what the town was like and giving theories.

About 10 minutes in, I stopped watching because I got freaked out.

So, I got scared watching a video about Akia Village. That means I'm not going to go there. Sorry!


	12. I'M ALIVE PEOPLE

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry about not updating, but I haven't touched this story in months. I've graduated high school, I'm going to community college- or junior college- in the fall, and I've been relaxing. I haven't played New Leaf much lately, due to Pokemon X & Y, Super Mario 3D Land, and The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds. I've beaten that game 4 or 5 times, but I keep replaying it because it's so good.

Anyway, I haven't even touched the files for this story in a long time, but here I am. Thank you, everyone who has put up with the long hiatus, but I plan on working on this more.

Anyway, I've got inspiration for this story, so don't worry! I'm putting aside my Rise of the Guardians fanfiction- another thing that had been sitting in my flash drive (memory stick, thing that goes in the USB port that can hold lots of files) for months.

I've been roleplaying constantly for a month or two now, and that's kept up a lot of my time. Anyway, I hope to get a new chapter up soon! Again, thank all of you for staying with this story all this time! (:.:) (:.:) (:.:) (:.:)


	13. Last AN before a new chapter- I promise!

Hello! Sorry about this not being a chapter, I've got one I'm working on right now that I think will be awesome, but I looked something up and realized something:

I had Moe pictured completely wrong.

I was thinking Rover.

I am so sorry for all of this! I just looked it up, and Moe is not what I had pictured AT ALL. So, he was more OOC then I pictured.

As if Elmer's killing spree wasn't OOC anyway.

I have no idea how to change the chapters for that tiny plot detail, but I'll figure out another cat to work with, to keep it somewhat similar.

*0o0*

After looking at the cat villagers, the only one I really know is Kabuki. I actually have a soft spot for the guy, after some encounters in Wild World, so that could work. The others? There's a few "snooty" ones, the type I cannot stand at all. A few "lazy" ones, like Moe, who I love but I don't think would work the best- even though Elmer is technically a "lazy" villager but that's beside the point- a few "peppy" ones, and I have some trouble with them… *coughcoughPATTYcoughcough*

There's also "uchi" but the only villagers of that type I've had are Flo and Diva and I didn't really like them…

What I'm getting at here is that I don't really think any cat other than Kabuki would really work. The rest are either A) lazy, and could easily cower in fear with anything spooky B) villagers I don't like or C) I've had no experience with them in my town.

All that aside, look for a new chapter sometime, hopefully soon! I am in college now, I am part of a club- Student Gamers Association- and I volunteer 3 or 4 days a week. So, I can get pretty busy. That, and my passion for this story… has kind of flickered. Never fear, I got inspiration that will work! Hopefully. Subject that will most likely be used for the next chapter:

Pitfall Seeds.

Alright, that's all I got! Oh! Cookies! (:.:) (:.:) (:.:) (:.:) There you go!


End file.
